Days Off
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: A heatwave has spread all over the Soul Society, and with her Captain out of order because of the temperature, Rangiku has quite a bit of extra time on her hands.


**Days Off**

 **scarletlovesme you need to know that you are an angel and I hope you have a great birthday!**

 _You always used to leave me Gin; that hurt, a lot. But now nothing feels better than you staying close, back when we were children I never would have imagined that you'd stick this close, and I never dreamed you'd hold me again._

 _I'm so glad that I thought wrong._

*/*\\*

It was a warm, peaceful sunny day, completely rare for the Seireitei and Rangiku _loved_ it! Her Captain had managed to avoid all these hot immediately by digging into his work and avoiding any form of contact with people and had _ordered_ the Lieutenant to leave the office and he'd do all the work.

Well who was she to refuse an order from her Captain?

Honestly, Rangiku had wanted to go to the World of the Living and visit one of those beautiful beaches but there was trouble with the Senkaimon so she couldn't go, a childish pout had come to her face as she complained that she'd found the most adorable swimsuit and wanted to wear it but there was no use. And she was worried about Shuhei anyway, for some strange reason as she'd talked he'd gotten a nosebleed and fainted… weird…

"Surprise!" Barely given time to react, a hand slipped over her eyes and it took Matsumoto a few seconds to recognize the voice. She must have grinned as much as Captain Kenpachi when he fought Ichigo when she did realize.

"Gin?"

"Aww, I guess I can just never keep secrets from you can I Rangiku?" The hand was removed and the body behind her moved to sit down by her side. "I'm quite glad for that you know."

' _I can imagine.'_ "Well with all the trouble you get into, somebody's got to be able to sniff you out."

"That's mean Ran, it's almost like you don't trust me."

"Oh no, I trust you completely! …Except when you leave signs around the Squad 10 barracks saying 'you must be 'this' tall to enter', my Captain threw a fit!"

"It was just a little joke."

"So the time you set up a Haunted House and sent in Shuhei and Izuru by themselves as you waited to jump at them? Your Assistant Captain almost had a heart attack!"

"A little prank I won't be able to get away with again." Gin definitely had the looks of a prankster, the smirk always on his lips, only softening for Rangiku, and the eyes always slit so nobody could see them, apart from the few times he'd opened them to tell her how much he loved her.

Perhaps, seeing as he was a Captain and she was a lower rank, their relationship wasn't the best one, complications arose all the time, Soul Society business got in the way and Hollows had the 'skill' to always show up just when things were getting good, but Rangiku knew she wouldn't change a thing about it. Gin, while not always by her side, could easily amount to her everything and no matter what trouble popped up or which time the Head Captain called a meeting for, all of it was worth it for days like this one. Matsumoto relaxed completely, swaying to the side briefly before falling onto Gin's shoulder, her head resting before he shifted and leaned back on a wall, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Mmm, love you Rangiku."

He'd better not have caught her blushing, they teased one another enough over these things and Gin didn't need any _more_ material to work with.

"I love you too Gin."

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the heat – though they kept under the shade, Gin burnt and Rangiku wasn't going to take any chances without tanning lotion – before she inevitably did what she was best at.

Fall asleep.

*/*\\*

Waking up on soft sheets, her head practically sinking into comfy pillows, the first thing Rangiku saw through blurry eyes was a pair of unfamiliar curtains. Being careful not to move too quickly and give herself a headache, she rose, propping up against a… headboard?

She rubbed her eyes, wiping away sleep and her vision cleared. It was a relief to know she hadn't been moved to some strange location, now recognizing the barracks of Squad 3, and more specifically…

"Morning Rangiku."

…Gin's. _'I will not grin like an idiot, I will not grin like a-'_ Muttering a quiet 'damn it' under her breath, Rangiku turned to face him, instantly taking in his normal smirk, eyes and rather pleasant lack of a shirt.

"Morning huh? I slept that long?"

"Yeah, I think you might've gotten heatstroke or something? You didn't wake up for a long time so I take you to Squad 4 and then back here when it turned out you were okay."

"Thank you." Words would never really convey just how much she meant that, Gin was… amazing. "Ugh, if I slept that long then I must be late, Captain Hitsugaya is going to yell at me for sure!"

Hey- wait a second-!

"Gin this is really important, what are you laughing about?"

"Ah it's nothing Ran." His giggles died down, thank goodness. "I guess that's my fault seeing as you don't know." _Yeah_ , she was gonna need a little more information on what it was she didn't know… "The heat's still here, your Captain's still burying himself in paperwork to take his mind off it, and he completely froze over your barracks to cool himself down."

"And the Head Captain just _allowed_ that?!"

"Well, he understands that it can be dangerous for Captain Hitsugaya to get too overheated, so Squad 10 is effectively on holiday until the temperature's gone down."

Gin was… someone who made her very happy, even with just these little things. And Rangiku was very happy to return the favour, throwing her arms round his neck and pulling him to her for a kiss. Gin was also a very good kisser, so keeping it short and sweet like she wanted to, was… a challenge, to say the least. But of course, she was used to things like this by now, no matter what little tricks the other had up his sleeve.

"So I understand that you were worried about me, but why bring me all the way over here, right to your room?" So what if she changed her mind and became a little more seductive, she was allowed!

…Of course Gin _never_ made things so easy. "Well, through all that heat, you built up quite a lot of sweat Ran, and with how you wear your clothes… well, Squad 9 Lieutenant came by, saw you and fainted with a bad nosebleed; there wasn't a chance I was gonna let anybody else see you."

"Huh?" Looking down at her body, Rangiku got everything he had said in an instant, her boobs were _shiny_ and she had always left her chest rather… exposed. "Hey, how come I didn't notice that before?!" Looking to her significant other, the busty blonde was half surprised to see Gin's eyes wide open, revealing that beautiful sky blue colour… but his way of staring at her possessively and almost hungrily was intense and admittedly a little uncomfortable, time to slink back under the covers watching as his eyes tracked her movements. Gin did eventually stop staring inappropriately, catching her eyes with her own and softening his smile.

This was teasing material, she was calling it.

"You know… if we have the day to ourselves, will you spend it with me?"

"Did you have to ask? 'Course!" Yes! Brilliant! Best day ever! "Though only Squad 10 gets to slack off for these days, I have to do one thing and then I'm all yours."

'All hers' huh? Rangiku could definitely wait for Gin to do this one thing, because that sounded _great_.

*/*\\*

Izuru agreed to take on a bit more work for the heat wave provided that Gin give him just a two day break afterwards so he could wear off the stress from it; he got what he wanted, Gin wanted to spend time with Rangiku – aww, he could be so sweet – and the fact that she was standing nearby with a murderous-ish aura had nothing to do with it. Nope. Nothing at all.

Could she really be blamed, it had been ages since she got private 'Gin-time' and she was looking forward to it and had saved Izuru from being possibly pranked; she wasn't in the wrong! That was her excuse and she was sticking to it, being well aware she might've intimidated Izuru more than Gin.

…Oops?

Either way, the Squad 3 officials came to their agreement and Rangiku found herself swept away by Flash Step, tucked safely in Gin's arms as he took them somewhere special. It was comforting, warm, secure and just, _Gin_.

Gin who was: amazing, a _very_ good kisser, someone who made her happy; Gin, who wasn't going away this time, staying right beside her.

 **Okay, my first time writing Bleach, and these characters so I hope it was** _ **mostly**_ **in character and wasn't bad.**


End file.
